Shadows of Almia
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Lexi is a new student in Ranger School and has a destiny to somehow help Kate, another new student, out in the future. But everything starts to go wrong when two new students come to school. Lexi is then torn between two destinies.
1. Announcement

Hey everyone! I'm going to redue this story, so please look for it when I announce it on my other stories. ~Bye-bye Lexi! 


	2. A New Day and Secrets

Hey! I'm back with a new Shadows of Almia! This time, it won't be as confusing. But this story was the first story that I wrote on this website, so I understand. Also, sorry for taking so long! Well Read, Review and enjoy! I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Kate's POV

* * *

I have passed my exam! This is so exciting! I'm now in The Ranger School! Oh this so awesome! Oh my Teacher, Ms. April is coming.

"Hi, I'm Kate Lila Celeste. I'm looking forward to meeting my new classmates." I tell her and she smiles.

"I'm your teacher, as you already know, we will go to class after our other new student arrives and does her test." Ms. April tells me and I sit down on the bench next to the door. A girl walks in and looks around the room, until her eyes fall upon Mr. Kaplan.

"Hello, I'm Lexi Bell Illumina, here for my exam." She says calmly and Mr. Kaplan nods his head and sends out the Pikachu from before.

"CAPTURE ON!" She shouts and the capture is literally over in three seconds.

"Capture complete!" Lexi shouts and does a pose. She walks over to me and Ms. April.

"Hello, you are my teacher, right?" She asks Ms. April. Ms. April nods her head and smiles and we head to the classroom. I glance over at Lexi and she looks at me from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes flash blue for a moment. Her eyes grow wide and she looks away from me. What was that blue flash in her eyes? We continue walking and we reach the main building. A man with funky blonde hair was watching us with interest and walked into the classroom. Ms. April turned around and looked at us.

"OK, you two, stay out here for a moment, I have yo calm down your classmates before you two walk in. Don't want you two to think anything wrong about them. Come in at my signal, OK?" She tells us and we nod. A young teen about our age with a mushroom-like haircut walk out of the room that the weird man walked into. He smiles and waves at us and I wave back. He walks on.

A hand taps me on the shoulder and I look at Lexi, she points towards the door.

"Ms. April has given us a signal to go in." She tells me and we walk together. The whole class is staring straight at us. It kinda felt awkward, being stared at by your new classmates... One girl looked nice though, she had puffy blonde hair and she sat quietly in her seat. A guy was sitting next to her, he had an interesting hairdo, it was smoothed down at the bottom and his bangs were gelled up. His eyes met mine and I blushed in an instant. His eyes were deep brown and he smiled to me. I walked with Lexi to the front of the class. We reached the front and turned around to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, i'm Kate Celeste, the daughter of the famous Rangers Serenity Celeste and Adam Celeste. I'm very happy to be here!" I tell them and I can hear the gasps come from my classmates and looks of admiration. I move over for Lexi. Her face is straight and serious, not showing an ounce of emotion. There were several loud gasps and some one even fainted after she walked up. I looked confused, then she started to speak.

"Hi, my name is Alexia Illumina, many of you know me as the famous Trainer who has met Arceus. I am here to train to become a great Pokemon Ranger." She says and Ms. April even looked shocked.

"Well, I'll have to get you two desks. Lexi, you can go sit next to Keith and Kate, you can sit next to Kellyn." Ms. April tells us and the two boys' heads lift up and see us. It was the same guy that smiled to me when I walked in. He nodded to Ms. April, while the boy with the spiky red hair looked annoyed to have been woken up from his "nap."

"Well, that's settled. I'm so honored to have two very special students. But, now you are my students. Let's fulfill our dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" She said and we all shouted. I smiled, I looked over to Lexi. She wasn't even smiling... I thought, her being someone who has had the honor of meeting Arceus, would be more cheerful, but... she's so... gloomy? Is that the best word I can think of? I don't know...

* * *

Lexi's POV

* * *

Ms. April gave us free time and now, I'm trying to find a safe and quiet place to release _them_. I look around and find my way up to the area that over looks this clearing that has an interesting statue in it. I look around to make sure nobody is watching and release _them._ First, out comes Lugia, then the Eon Duo, Latios and Latias, The Lake Guardians, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie, then the Tao came next, with Reshiram, Zekrom and, as much as I hate him, Kyurem. I released the Creation Trio, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, they looked at me with respect and bowed to me. They all did. I closed me eyes and felt the power release from me. Arceus was right beside me when I opened my eyes. Arceus and I are both one. I'm kinda like a Legendary myself. My mom was Lugia, my dad was Kyurem. So, I'm kinda like a Legendary Pokemon, but in human form.

"Is everybody ready for the meeting?" Arceus asks. We all nod.

"The topic today is about Darkrai. Lexia here is going to this school called Ranger School to become a Pokemon Ranger, and will aid somebody to defeat Darkrai and help awaken whoever has been sealed under the spell of Darkrai." Arceus announces and Dialgo looks at me with concern, then looks away. Dialga has been a great friend of mine since I was younger, but this behavior confused me. Has He seen something bad happen and doesn't want to tell us? I'll let it pass, just this one time.

"Any disagreements on this matter before I have to go?" I ask, they looked between each other, and shook their heads. I could hear somebody talking, they all got the picture and vanished. I was awaiting the pain when Arceus entered me again. But, this time was different, I blacked out.

* * *

Keith's POV

* * *

I was looking for Lexi, she'd been gone for well over an hour, and- Kellyn dared me to go look for her, since it's dark out now. Daylight Savings and everything. Up ahead I could see Kell and the crew up ahead. Kate fit right into our group. When I say "our group," I mean our group of friends, Issac, Ponte, Rythmi, Kellyn and I. Now Kate is with us. I heard somebody collapse and I ran up the stairs above the cliff that overlooks Ascension Square. I ran up the stairs and saw Alexia passed out on the ground. I looked over the ridge and called down to the others, who were aiding me in my dare.

"Guys! Up here! I found her!" I called out, the looked and and saw me. The ran to the stairs and up these stairs to get to us.

"What happened to her?" Rythmi cried out. Kate looked confused as to why she was ill-looking too.

"She was perfectly fine when we took our exams." Kate said quietly. I too, was confused.

"Well, any ways, we need to get her to the Infirmary Room instead of the Dorms, just in case she is hurt really bad." I tell them, Isaac, Kellyn, and Rythmi nod, Kate still looks confused and lost in thought. I pick Alexia up and she feels very heavy, as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I carried her to the Infirmary and carefully set her down on the infirmary bed. Ms. Janice, the care-taking lady, came in and gasped.

"Oh my! What happened to her!? She's so pale! Keith, did one of your pranks go wrong?" She asked, pointing her finger at me. I put my hands up defensively.

"Hey! I'm the one who found her! I never pulled any pranks on her!" I shouted out, trying to prove I really didn't do anything. Then, Kellyn opened his mouth.

"But, didn't you say you were going to prank one of the new kids later?" He asked, looking at me as he said that. I sweat-dropped Janice glared at me, I slowly backed away and hid behind Kellyn. Ms. Janice started to check Alexia for anything that would have caused her to faint and look so fragile and pale. She murmured something, something inaudible. I looked to Kellyn.

"Did you hear her?" I asked, Kellyn looked at me funny and shook his head.

"Ryth? Did you hear her?" She shook her head too.

"Issac? Kate?" I asked them. Both shook their heads. Alexia started to squirm in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare. Janice looked at her and looked at us.

"You five, give her some space, I know you probably want to know how she is when she wakes up, but you all should give her space." Janice told us and shooed us out of the room. We sat in the student lounge and waited, and waited... It was almost 11:00 when we gave up and went to bed.

'Why was she passed out above Ascension Square, and why was she saying things in her sleep, like legendary, or something like that...' I thought to myself. I managed to figure out what she said in the infirmary, but I couldn't figure out what the rest was. I hope I can figure out tomorrow...

* * *

Finished~!~ Finally! Done with the long awaited chapter for my revised Shadows of Almia, I plan to soon do a prequel to Fire and Ice, but I don't know when, so keep a look out for it if interested. Well, Review!~


End file.
